Three Dancing Roses
by Starmoongoddess
Summary: It was the beginning of the new school year, students were coming back from the holidays. What they didn'y know was that three new students were coming to their from a different country and world.Zero/Oc,Aido/OC,Takuma/OC,Kaname/Yuki, Kain/Ruka
1. New Arrivals

**Declared:** I do not own Vampire Knight, it rightfully belongs to AK, I am just using the ploys and characters for my amusement and crazy ideas. Besides if I did, I would totally glomp Zero and never share him with anyone!

Three Dancing Roses

Ch.1

"New Arrivals"

It was a dark cloudy night at Cross Academy; dark grey clouds covered the sky as the moon tries to break through them.

All was quiet and peaceful on this night as the Day dorm students were asleep and the Night dorm students were in class.

Cross Academy as divided into to separate dorms, one was for normal, average students and the other was for vampires. The Day dorm students do not know about the vampire students and will continue to as long as the Disciplinary Committee keeps order.

However, the Committee is going to get more help from very unexpected guests who come from a different country.

In a lighted office in the main building of the school was a man with long silver-hair in a ponytail and glasses doing some late-minute paper work in the ungodly hours of the night.

Headmaster Cross was taking a break by drinking some tea.

'Another night of endless paper work.' he thought as he wrote and signed papers.

Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door, "Come in" Headmaster Cross called out without looking up.

The door slowly opened and he heard three pairs of feet walking in and closing the door tightly. Headmaster Cross looked up and saw three teenage girls looking at him.

A girl with long waist curly brown hair with icy blue eyes was wearing a long-ankle length black coat, off-shoulder white long-sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, blacked heeled boots and a black-leather hat; she was standing in the middle of the group.

A girl on the right had dirty shoulder blonde hair with jade eyes was wearing a long-waist length brown coat, a green short-sleeve shirt, faded blue pants and brown boots.

The other girl on the left of the brown-hair girl, had long-straight white hair with hazel eyes was wearing a short dark blue coat, a knee-length light purple dress with black heels.

His eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the girl standing in the middle of the small group.

"Long time no seen, Headmaster Cross." said the middle girl calmly.

Headmaster Cross slowly recovered and said "Yes, it has been a long time, Suiren Hellsing-san."

Headmaster cross smiled happily and asked "Who are your friends?"

"This is Araarashi Porton." She pointed to the girl with blonde hair who nodded forwards Mr. Cross.

"And this is Yohana Smith." She added as she pointed at the white-haired girl who said "hello" politely.

Headmaster Cross smiled as he said "Welcome to Cross Academy, ladies."

The girls said together "Thank you, headmaster Cross."

Suiren had her eyes narrow and she seriously said "You do know why we're here, do you not Headmaster Cross."

Headmaster Cross sighed as he held his chin in his hands on his desk. "Yes, Hellsing-san; I got the letter yesterday." said Headmaster as he lean back in his chair.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door as the headmaster cleared his voice as he called out "Come in."

The door up as it revealed a girl and a boy. The girl had brown shoulder-length hair with chestnut brown eyes, still wearing her uniform.

The boy had silver hair with cold purple eyes, also wearing his uniform.

They saw the girls standing to the side of the room as brown girl looked at them with curious eyes and the boy's eyes widen in shocked and hate as he looked at Suiren. Suiren ignored him as she looked out the window.

The Headmaster smiled at the two of them as he said "Good evening Yuki and Zero, this is Suiren, Araarashi and Yohana. They'll be helping you as part of the Disciplinary Committee with the new school year."

Yuki smiled as she said "Really, that's great! Isn't Zero?" as she looked at Zero but he didn't remark back.

Headmaster Cross said "Well that's for now, they'll meet you two tomorrow."

Yuki nodded as she pulled Zero out the door as Zero was looking at Suiren out of the corner of his eyes as he walked after Yuki.

The Headmaster sighed as he leaned forward and said "You and your friends will transfer to Cross Academy as Day Class students."

The girls nodded as the headmaster continued "You will get your uniforms tomorrow morning and start class with the rest of the Day Class students."

He moved his glasses upward and added "Also Yuki and Zero Kiriyu will tell you about the rules of the academy and the Night Class, there are three rooms down the right side of the hall; they will be your rooms for tonight."

Headmaster Cross smiled and said happily "So go and rest, for tomorrow is a busy day for all of you."

The girls nodded and walked out of the room.

Headmaster Cross gave a big signed and thought 'I hope nothing will come out of this with those three here.' as he continued his paper work.

What he didn't know was that those three girls will make a difference and change the academy's ways and students.

(In the hallway)

The girls stopped in the middle of the hallway a few doors down from the headmaster's office.

Araarashi crossed her arms and she asked "Tell me again why we are here in the first place."

Yohana sighed and said "We are here on a mission that involves the Night students."

Araarashi frown as she grumbled "It's always those VPS"

Suiren rolled her eyes and said "Get used to it, Araarashi, because we'll be here for a while, so stop your complaining."

Araarashi sighed and said "Fine." as she uncrossed her arms.

"Well, now that's taken care of, we should all go to bed for we'll have a zombie-like day tomorrow." said Yohana simply as she walked to her room and closes her door.

Araarashi shook her head and said "I don't know how she can be so cheerful."

Araarashi turned and saw Suiren leaning against a large window, staring off in the distance.

Araarashi walked to Suiren and put a hand on Suiren's shoulder as she asked "Is everything okay?"

Suiren sighed and replayed "Yeah it's just awkward seeing him after all this years."

Araarashi nodded and said "Well did you really believe that he wouldn't be surprise seeing you today."

Suiren shook her head and said "No, just wishful thinking on my part."

Araarashi smiled sadly slowly as she put her hand down and asked "But he was surprise seeing you, so hoping he'll forgive from losing contact for four years apart."

"Yeah, that's true." remarked Suiren.

"So cheer up and slowly get in his good gracious." called out Araarashi as she walked to her room.

"Good Night, Suiren." said Araarashi as she closed her door.

"Night…" said Suiren softly as she added "But he's…._change_."

Suiren sighed as she pulled away from the window and walked to her room door.

'_Poor Zero.'_ She thought as she closed her door after herself.

**A/N:** Well I hoped you liked my very first VK story. Tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes, kindly point them out and I'll go redo it.


	2. Duty Calls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, the characters, ideas and settings belongs to Matsuri Hino. I am simply using the plot and characters for my crazy ideas.

**A/N:** the story begins a little bit before the manga actually starts, so just go with the flow.

Now, on to the story…

Ch.2

"Duty Calls"

The wind was blowing gently as the sun was shining into a room that a girl with long brown girl who was slowly waking up. Hazel eyes blinked slowly as Suiren rose up in her Victorian bed. She looked around the room as she took in her new room. There was a wooden desk in front of the large window, a modern closet, and a dark wooden chest next to it.

'_It will be home for a while at least.' _

Suiren pulled her covers off of her and walked to the tall window. She looked out and saw some students walking out of their dorms, starting a new year at Cross Academy.

'_Any minute now, Araarashi will come banging at the door for me to hurry up.'_

Just as she predicted, a loud bang at the door could be heard throughout the room.

"SUIREN! HURRY UP!!!" yelled Araarashi.

"Yes mother!!" yelled Suiren back as she rolled her eyes as she walked to her closet.

Suiren went into the bathroom and change into her uniform. Suiren looked in the bathroom mirror and frown at her outfit.

Her uniform was all black with a white shirt, a back vest, a back jacket and a really short black skirt that made Suiren swear.

'_Bloody hell, I knew Cross-sama was a pervert at heart.'_

But what made the uniform stand out were the rose designs on it that calmed her.

Suiren walked out the bathroom and grabbed her brown bag case. She walked out of her room and closed her door. When she turned around, Suiren saw Araarashi and Yohana waiting in the hallway for her.

"I heard what you said, Hellsing" said Araarashi seriously that made Suiren rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I heard worse coming from you when we're on hunting missions." replied Suiren

Araarashi narrow her eyes and asked "From whom?"

Suiren gave a Cheshire smile and replied "From Allastor."

Araarashi turn her head away with her nose in the air.

Yohana giggled and said "Well that's true, but we have to hurry to class before we get a scowled from sensei.

The trio walked down the hallway and out of the front entrance building. As they walked to the main building for classes, students of both genders would whisper and point at the girls as they walked by them.

"It never changes." muttered Yohana as the other two simply nodded.

When they got into the building where their class, more whispering could be heard until they got into their classroom.

Heads were turned when the girls walked to their sensei's desk. Their sensei nodded to them as the girls sat down in the seats that where near each other.

Suiren looked around the room in boredom until she saw Yuki near the back of room, waving at her happily. Suiren gave a small smile and waved back.

In the corner of her eye, Suiren saw Zero who was crossing his arms and looking out the room. When he saw Suiren looking at him, he turned and glared at her.

Suiren huff and glared back at him icily.

'_Well he sure hasn't change too much._' thought Suiren

She turned to face the front when she heard the sensei called out names of her classmates.

Then the class started when the school bell ranged loudly for classes to begin the start of a brand new year.

* * *

It was sunset when the bell ranged for classes to end. Students walked out of their classrooms and into the courtyard.

The girls were in the courtyard when they heard someone calling their names. They looked to see who it was and saw Yuki Cross running towards with Zero Kiryu behind her in a distance.

"Hey Suiren-san, Araarashi-san and Yohana-san; it's time for us to begin us, Disciplinary Committee, to guard the Night dorm students" said Yuki.

The girls nodded as Yohana said "I'll be right back"

The group saw Yohana run towards the building where the girls lived.

"Uh...Suiren-san where's Yohana-san going?" asked Yuki curiously.

"She's getting our weapons that we haven't carried with us for a while" replied Suiren.

"Yeah we haven't been on missions before coming here, so we kind of forget them." added Araarashi

Yuki nodded in understanding and Zero was watching them.

They saw Yohana running back to them with her hands full.

"Got them" said Yohana.

She handed Suiren two long shotguns and a whip with thorns on it. Yohana also handed Araarashi two small ninja swords. Yohana was holding a brown covered book with a clear stone in the middle of it.

The girls put their weapons in their right places and Yohana turned to Yuki and Zero and said "We're ready"

Yuki nodded as she led the way to gates of the Night Dorm where many Day students were screaming and yelling, waiting impatiently.

Araarashi rolled her eyes and muttered "Mindless zaps."

Suiren and Zero smirked as Yohana giggled and Yuki looked Araarashi in shock.

"What? It's the truth." said Araarashi to Yuki.

They waited for the gates to open to begin their duty.

* * *

In a dark room in the Night dorm was a young blonde haired boy with light blue eyes, looking out his room window watching the commotion by the Day students.

"So begins a new year with new fans" said Aido happily as he heard a door open and saw his cousin in his uniform.

"Yeah more annoying fans" muttered Kain as Aido pouted at him

"Kain-kun it's not nice to say." scowled Aido lightly

Kain rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah come on we need to go now"

Aido grabbed his jacket and walked with Kain to join the rest of their fellow classmates. When they got near the doorway of the entrance, they saw everyone else waiting for their leader.

When they saw their dorm leader Kaname, everyone bowed to him as he nodded in return. Everyone walked out of the dorm with Kaname in the middle.

As the iron gates opened for them, screams and yells from the Day students were heard from "Aido-same!!" and "Kain-same!!"

Aido was smiled and waved at his fans that had heart-eyes and squealed at him while Kain ignored his fans.

The Day students were getting too close to the Night students that cause something to happen

A loud thud against the ground causes the Day students to back away from the Night Students quickly. They saw a long whip with thorns on it that was lying in front of the Night students. It moved away from them and everyone followed its movement to its owner.

Standing far from the crowd was a girl who had long brown hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing the Day dorm uniform with a Disciplinary Committee armband around her left arm.

"Day Students please get out of the Night Students way so they can get to class on time." ordered the brown-haired girl. When the Day students didn't move, she glared and yelled "Now!!"

The Day students moved quickly giving the Night students space to move towards their building. The Night students blinked the girl and moved towards their classes.

They saw that the girl was joined by tow other new girls, who were trying not to laugh.

When the Night Class was almost past them, Kaname stopped which cause Aido, Kain, Takuma, Shiki, and Ruka to stop as well.

Kaname walked towards Suiren and asked "May I ask what is your name?"

Suiren turned and nodded "Hellsing, Suiren Hellsing."

There were gasps from both the Day and Night students in shock and surprise. They watched Kaname smiled and replied "Kuran, Kaname Kuran."

Suiren nodded as Kaname turned towards Yuki, he smiled and said "Hello Yuki."

Yuki blushed and replied "Hello, Kaname-sama."

Kaname nodded towards Araarashi, Yohana and walked off away from the small group with his fellow friends behind him, not giving Zero any acknowledgement.

Aido looked backed at the small group and whispered "I wonder why Kaname-same did that"

Kain was also watching the group and muttered "No idea, myself"

What the cousins did not know was that Kaname was thinking _'This year will be very interesting with these new players.'_

The Night Students walking to their room and waited for their sensei, but they were all thinking about the new Disciplinary Committee member who left fear within their hearts who went by the name Hellsing, a name that all vampires feared in the world.

The young vampires heard many rumors about that family, but no one could never conform them because no one never stayed alive to get evidenced which made many wonder about the Hellsing family.

But only one person knows about the Hellsing family, which was the Night Class's pureblood leader Kaname, who would never tell any about that family. However, it made he curious about why the young Hellsing was here of all places.

'…_No it can't be!!'_ thought Kaname.

* * *

Hehe yes a teaser*wait don't throw anything*- covers head... Well what do you think!?! Please review because our reviews are my muse to continue writing this story.

_Peace- starmoongoddess _


End file.
